1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fireplace structures, particularly of the open hearth type, wherein a combustible fuel is subjected to combustion with oxidizing air generally drawn from the space into which the structure opens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional open hearth fireplace structures conventionally employ a stationary hood or flue structure which is fixedly mounted to a portion of the ceiling directly above the hearth. While various and sundry fireplace constructions are known in the prior art, there has not been found a fireplace construction which significantly includes a telescoping fireplace hood, one that is adjustable to suit fire and draft conditions. Exemplary of prior art fireplace designs are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Andrews, 3,910,251; Galluzzo, 3,888,231; Maness, 3,830,217; Miller, 3,777,735; Hannebaum, 3,499,432; Pyzel, 3,467,738; Durand, 3,431,873; Barber, 2,497,486; Hobson, 2,022,450; Herman, 1,174,980; Wiley, 1,050,892; Watson, 1,050,317.
The patent to Andrews illustrates a free-standing fireplace construction that includes a pedestal base cooled by an ambient air flow. The elements of the Andrews construction are fixed, and do not allow for the hood to be telescoped down over the hearth.
The patent to Galluzzo illustrates an open hearth fireplace having a particular form of room heating structure. The patent to Galluzzo is, again a conventional open hearth design including an ambient air opening from the room in which the structure is located for maintenance of the fire.
The patent to Maness illustrates another form of open hearth design, again, one that does not contemplate a hood which can be selectively lowered upon the hearth itself. The hood in Maness includes a double-wall construction, but is clearly not capable of a function as taught herein. The patent to Miller shows a form of hood which is fixed around an existing building support column, also not lowerable upon the lower conical hearth.
The fireplace taught by Hannebaum includes a natural convention tube for swirling air inside a glass enclosed hearth, together with a stationary hood structure. The patent to Pyzel illustrates a refractory air feeding grate for supplying air from the bottom of a combustion surface.
The patents to Herman and Wiley show grates which will allow for a bottom air feed, but not in combination with a telescoping hood assembly. The patent to Hobson shows a conventional furnace that includes an auger to remove cinders, together with a blower assembly for feeding air underneath a combustion space. The patent to Watson shows another form of updraft furnace, wherein a removable grate has an attached conduit for supplying forced air.
In summary, none of the above patents contemplate a fireplace construction which allows for a telescoping hood to be lowered to any position over a hearth. Additionally, none of the patents include the further feature of a double-wall construction for a telescoping hood, so that combustion products will not leak into the room for any position of the hood relative to the open hearth.